


MikeNana Week 17 - 24th January 2016

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Attack on Titan [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Injury, Multi, Retired Soldiers, Weekly Posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: A Series of Short stories wrote for the "MikeNana" week on Tumblr.I tried to get through all the days but only made it through to day 4. I may return and finish these off at some point.MikeNana week:Day 1: DomesticDay 2: ScentDay 3: ModernDay 4: ScarsDay 5: HealingDay 6: Junior HighDay 7: Dreams Bonus!Day 8: Death





	1. January 17th - "Domestic" - Reunion

**Reunion**

Levi sat back in the seat and watched as Mike carried the boxes up the apartment stairs and into the apartment's front door.

"Why did you say she could stay?" Levi asked.

"Why not, she lost her job and her place… I wasn't just going to let her be kicked out on the street" Mike replied with a tone that showed he couldn't believe Levi was bringing this up again.

"She has parents right?" he tried to fish for more reasons to back up his argument.

"Her parents died a few years ago, we were at their funeral" Mike sighed as he looked at Levi with a stare simply stating 'Dont say anything else'

With a gruff, Levi stood up and walked down the hall to their office just as Nanaba entered the door.

"Thanks a lot Mike for letting me stay, I wont be here for long, and I wont get in the way. I'll make sure to clean up around the apartment and other shit like that" She began to ramble on as she tried to show how much she really appreciated being allowed to stay.

"Nanaba…" he put his hand on her shoulder "You are welcome anywhere, I wouldn't let you jsut be kicked out… you and I have a lot of history." Putting down the box in his arm, Mike picked up a small cup and handed her it gently. He was still getting used to her arm, like Mike she had been a soldier in her past and had lost friends, limbs and gained scars.

She took the cup in her prosthetic left arm and chuckled. "You still can't hand me something properly can you?" she teased and knocked his left leg with the hand. "I guess I shouldn't pass you a football huh" The pair laughed a little and relaxed into the sofa. The last few boxes had been taken up and pushed into a nearby cupboard. She'd be taking the living room sofa while Mike and Levi take the bed.

"Remember Germany, during joint training… we all had to share that bunkhouse and there were not enough beds for us all, so there was three of us in a single bed… Me, you and that one who kept biting his tongue… I can't remember his name.." She smiled softly and sipped the drink.

"Yea… and we both ended up head to tail with his feet… I swear, give that guy a bath" he laughed and sighed. "Yea, we really do have a history…" he sighed again.

"How's Levi?" She asked quietly.

"You know… Levi…" he shrugged.

"He doesn't like me does he?" she asked.

"Levi doesn't like anyone"

"He likes you."

"Yea… because I make him squeak like a pig, but he still is a bit of a dick" Mike ran his hand over his face.

"Is it because of me?" she asked nervously.

"No no… he …well… yea… a little… I told him about us, when we were younger and when we were post-military. He knows we used to go out, that we occasionally met up for… well… fun times but I think he's just jealous." Mike explained, trying to speak quietly so Levi didn't hear, he didn't like people talking about him behind his back.

"Well I know I ain't going to be sleeping with you while I'm here, you two are together so I wont get close enough to ruin that" she told him firmly and stood up. "I'll go get you a drink, you look like you need it" she added.

Getting up and going into the kitchen, she searched the cabinates for something strong, failed and instead went into her boxes and came back with a large bottle of Whiskey.

"Remember this?" she asked and put it down on the table with a clank.

"Is that… the same bottle?" Mike asked surprised as he leaned forward.

"Yep… same bottle… Kept it, we never did finish it did we?" she asked as she pulled out two shot glasses.

Mike stared at the bottle. It was an old Whiskey vintage that Mike had gotten her for her 18th birthday and the pair had shared it over the years, it was a special bottle, they only got it out when big things happened.

"To our reuinon" Mike toasted.

"To me scrounging off you" Nanaba added and the pair laughed as they took the shot.

"To you quickly getting a job and paying me rent" Mike retorted.

"To… me quickly getting a job and paying you rent" Nanaba smirked and finished the second shot.


	2. January 18th - "Scent" - Banana

_**Banana** _

It was another day at the Headquarters, Mike sat behind his desk as he waited for the new recruits to arrive. Erwin had gone with Commander Shadis to collect the new trainee's and Mike was finishing up his new squad's rota. He knew he had one new trainee being assigned to his squad, that was a definate. He'd lost three members but being the number two squad, with Erwin commanding the first squad, Mike was the second highest squad if you didn't count the Command squad.

The horn from the front gate signaled that the squads were on their way so Mike stood up and headed down from his office at a leisurly pace. Arriving at the courtyard just as the gates opened and the horse convoy rolled inside with several carts of new recruits. Watching Shadis yell at the troops was a good reminder of his young days in training with Nile and Erwin but also bringing back memories of his first days, Shadis yelling at him as if he was a trainee.

Mike waited for Shadis to finish before walking over and standing a few feet away. Shadis turned and approached. "Mike, you got the first one, Erwin's going to sort out the rest of the squads."

"Yes sir" Mike nodded and quickly saluted before walking over to his new recruit.

"Recruit Nanaba sir!" The young girl saluted, chin high and fist to her chest. Mike walked around her several times before leaning in and sniffing her, sniffing at her chin, neck and shoulder; behind her he sniffed her hair and nodded.

'Banana… interesting scent, he could smell more than that though, it was just the surface scent. There was history in a persons scent. You could tell where they came from, where their family grew up and what sort of life they lead. Mike's nose was so sensitive and his years of training and perfecting the scents he knew helped him with his tasks.

'Why the hell is he sniffing me?' Nanaba thought as she watched one of the first Survey Corps members she met after joining them. This was fucking weird, she thought that she was going to be joining professionals, not weirdo's who went around and sniffed people.

"I'm Squad Leader Mike Zacharius" Mike spoke softly as he turned and faced her. "You'll be joining my squad."

'Oh god, he's my squad leader! He fucking sniffed me' she thought and bit her lip.

"Yes sir" she spoke and nodded. Watching Mike smile as he turned to walk away.

"I'll show you around, there are only a few of us, since the last mission." He sighed as he looked down, it was common for anyone to die during the missions so most people didn't get too attached to many people but Mike liked to get know his squad mates, these people you had to rely on and if they didn't trust you either then you couldn't rely on each other.

"O..Oh Okay" Nanaba nervously spoke behind him as she followed. She was still weirded out by the sniffing, and it would probably take some time to figure this… strange man out.


	3. January 19th - "Modern" - Regrets

**Regrets**

Mike gasped as Nanaba scratched her nails along his stomach, her hips rocked back and forth, her thigh's slapping against his hips. His own hands rested on her hips, pulling them back and forth as he pulled himself up and left a trail of kisses down her chin, neck and chest.

"Oh Mike… Yes… Mike!" she let out a sudden cry and her body shook in his arms. Falling back on the bed, Mike peered up at Nanaba as she gripped his shoulder, her face caught in a tight expression of ecstasy.

"We shouldn't really be doing this…" Mike groaned and gasped as he laid back, looking up at her expression.

"Yea… we shouldn't… but it felt so good didn't it?" Nanaba gasped as she sat up, shifting herself and gasping suddenly as him shift inside her.

"I can't believe that you actually convinced me to do this" Mike replied and sat up as she clambered off of him. Walking over to the bathroom, Mike turned on the shower and stepped inside, his prosthetic leg was aching and he reached down to rub where his stump and the prosthetic fit together.

"Looking good" Nanaba followed in behind him, winking and pointing her own prosthetic arm at him.

"No I don't" he sighed and watched her as she slipped inside the shower behind him and pressed her body against the crook of his back as the water splashed against their forms. Mike began to lather himself up with a scrubber which he passed to Nanaba after doing her back. "If Levi finds out about us, then he'll kick both of us out" Mike told her worriedly.

"Then either he wont find out, or we tell him and he joins in." Nanaba replied and smirked as she raised her arms above her head as he ran his hand across her breasts, lathering her up more as the water ran down her body.

"I doubt Levi will want to join in with us" he explained before shrugging. "Plus, do you really want to do it with both of us? You can barely even contain me" Mike teased, to which she punched him in the shoulder with her prosthetic.

"I can, and I've had a threesome before, so don't look at me like that… I know you've done the same thing… Remember University? Erwin, you and Nile… one little threesome party… I've still got it on video" Nanaba laughed and Mike stared at her.

"Really, you still got it? I asked you to delete it… we were drunk and it was a dare" he tried to cover himself but failed badly.

"I guess you can say that was the start of your relationships with men huh… although you did tip a little into the girls at University; I still keep in touch with Petra, she really does miss you" Nanaba sighed and let a small smile sneak on her lips.

Mike remembered his time with Petra, they had dated for almost two years before he'd broken up with her, Mike had entered a bad part of his life; depression, losing a job, failing some of his courses, he had gone down a dark tunnel and had cut everyone off from himself.

Nanaba had been the girl to pull him out and that had saddened Petra, although they still kept friends.

"I should maybe talk to her shouldn't I? But then how do I explain Levi and I… I mean its not serious, we're not 'dating' but we are… well… we live together, we… do things… together."

"Things? You fuck each other, that's more than things" Nanaba laughed.

"We do a lot more too, its more than a friendship or fuckbuddies… I gotta tell him about us again, I can't do this to him" Mike explained and Nanaba nodded to his words.

"I know… Its kinda my fault, isn't it… I did come home drunk last night, but thats no excuse".

"Yea, it was my fault too, I was drunk too, I just had one of those moments, my down moments… " Mike ran his hand over his face, letting the warm water dribble down.

"Lets have breakfast first, then we'll sort it out, when Levi comes home from his trip, we'll both tell him."


	4. January 20th - "Scars" - Phantom

**Phantom Pain**

Sat on the sofa, Mike grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl as they sat watching a movie on the TV, sat on the sofa, they were both naked and with Nanaba in his arms, they were quietly watching the movie. It was an war movie that had just seemed to be on.

Running a hand down Mike's prosthetic leg, Nanaba stared at it for a little while before asking. "How did you lose it?"

"My leg?" he asked and she stared at him with a sarcastic glare.

"Of course your leg, you haven't lost anything else have you?"

"Well, It was like this" Mike began and sat back and started his story.

"It was midday in Afghanistan, I was going with my squad on patrol, we were walking through a village, handing food to a few civilians who needed it. We got a tip that a group of insurgents were planning to mine a route a convoy was going to be taking the next day, so we headed out to check it out. We made our way to the location that we were given. Turns out our informant was not totally on the level, he was actually working for the insurgents and gave OUR planned route."

Sighing, Mike ran his hand through his hair before sighing. "They had IED's along our route, our vehicle was the lead vehicle and I saw the IED at the last minute. The driver didn't see it so I reached over and pulled the wheel, I pushed the vehicle to my side, so I was on the side of the IED; I don't know if I did it on purpose but all I remembered was a bang and then cold."

Nanaba gasped, she'd not heard the story, "You are a hero" She whispered but Mike shook his head.

"I'm not a hero, I just… reacted…" he explained and bit his lip

"Now what about yours?" He asked and motioned to her arm.

"Oh this, It wasn't much… I just did some little things…" she shrugged and turned to face him so that they were both facing each other.

"It was like your story, but just a little more gruesome" she explained. "I worked as an EOD trooper around the same time you were serving in Afghan, it was a mission in which we cleared a bunch of buildings to find a VIP, we found him but the place was rigged to blow; managing to get most of the explosives and IED's disarmed, I was working on mine when the light on it began to blink. I guessed I had about ten seconds before the thing blew. I knew it would take out the entire building so I risked it and picked it up, carried it over to a bathtub and put it in the upturned bathtub and ran like fuck" She laughed softly, she began to feel a pulsing in her arm, a twitch on her knuckles of a hand that no longer existed.

"The bath blew and sent shrapnel everywhere, but it kept the explosive downgraded, I was half way out the door when it blew; I was sent through a concrete wall and my arm severed at the elbow" she lifted her arm. "We lost three guys in that explosion, but we got the VIP… yay" she made the 'yay' sound so sarcastic. With a sigh, she looked down.

"Its hurting isn't it?" Mike asked, and she nodded. "I know, mine is too…" he leaned down and scratched the plastic material of the leg. "You know, I scratch this and it shouldn't work, but it does… I think I'm so stupid that I believe I'm scratching my own leg" he grinned, trying to cheer her up.

"I crack my knuckles then realize I'm cracking the metal in the fingers" she chuckled before they both started to laugh. Here they were, completely naked and both comparing war wounds. After a few minutes of laughter, they stood up and made their way to the bedroom.

'You only live once, why waste it comparing wounds when you could be living?' They both thought at the same time without realizing it.


End file.
